The Forbidden Friend
'''The Forbidden Friend '''is the 57th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Bunked Synopsis: Athena and Howie are forbidden from being friends with Hugh Jr and Alicia, but Athena and Howie see them anyways. Character appearances: * Athena Stewart * Howie Stewart * Hugh Lawson Jr * Alicia Lawson * Lexie Lewis * Francis Stewart * Lisa Loud * Hugh Lawson * Junior Fairywinkle * Callie Fairywinkle Transcript: 30 years in the future, Lexie and Francis were watching a movie when Athena and Howie came rushing by. Lexie and Francis stopped them. Francis: Hold it. Lexie: Where are you two going? Athena: Nowhere… Howie: Just going out… Lexie: You're not going out to see Hugh Jr and Alicia… Are you? Athena and Howie nodded. Lexie: You can't see them! Their parents are evil! Francis: Yeah. You're grounded. Athena: Ugh! Mom! Howie: Dad! They stormed off to their rooms. Lexie: Someday they'll thank us. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Hugh Jr and Alicia were heading out the door. Lisa and Hugh stopped them. Lisa: Where do you think you're going? Hugh Jr: Well, Alicia and I were going to the park. Alicia: To play! Lisa: With Athena and Howie? Hugh Jr and Alicia nodded. Lisa: They can't be trusted. They're Lexie and Francis' kids, for heaven's sake! Hugh: Give em a chance, Lisa. Lisa: Why should I? They're bad news. Hugh Jr: Athena is the nicest girl I've ever met! Alicia: And Howie is very smart! Lisa: You're not seeing them. End of discussion. Hugh Jr: THANKS a lot! Hugh Jr and Alicia stomped off to their rooms. Lisa: They'll thank me later. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school during recess, Hugh Jr came up to Junior. Hugh Jr: Junior, I need your help… Junior: My help? Don't you usually ask Chad? Hugh Jr: He is no help for this subject matter. Junior: Okay. Spill. Hugh Jr: My parents HATE Athena! How do I make them see that she's not a bad girl! Junior: Let's just say, I know a guy who was able to threaten people into giving him everything he wants! Hugh Jr: And? Junior: Threaten your parents into accepting Athena. Jorgen will be proud. Hugh Jr: I am not threatening my parents! They love me and I love them! Junior: Whatever… Junior left. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Howie was on the swings and looked sad. Callie went up to him. Callie: What are you moping about? Howie: My parents hate my best friend! Callie: Alicia? Yeah, there's nothing wrong with her. Howie: Right? They know nothing! Callie: Just tell em you like Alicia and that she's perfectly fine. At least she's not Cadde. Howie: Thanks… ~ ~ ~ At the Lewis-Stewart home, Athena and Howie stormed into the kitchen, where Lexie and Francis were making dinner. Lexie: Are you two okay? Athena: No, mom. We're NOT okay! Francis: But why? We're making your favorite - grilled cheese! Howie: Cause you won't let me hang out with Alicia! Athena: Or Hugh Jr! They're not bad - and neither are their parents! Lexie and Francis looked appalled. Lexie: I can't believe you're still on this! They're bad news. Francis: Always has been, always will be. Athena: Ugh! I can't take this anymore! Athena stormed off. Howie: What she said! Howie stormed off too. Lexie: They'll get past it. I know. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile at the Loud-Lawson home, Hugh Jr and Alicia stormed into the living room, where Lisa and Hugh were watching a movie. Hugh Jr: How could you? Lisa: Something wrong, sweetie? Alicia: You STILL won't let us see our friends! Hugh Jr: Give Athena a chance. You gave Chad a chance! Alicia: And you gave Ashley a chance! Why can't you do the same for Howie? Lisa: Chad and Ashley are nothing compared to Athena and Howie. They're related to Lexie, the she-beast who left me paralyzed for a week once in first grade. She claimed to have reformed, but I saw past her phoniness. Hugh: But didn't she apologize? Lisa: She did… but she still has that shrine of me. Hugh Jr: I can't take this anymore! Hugh Jr stormed off. Alicia: Likewise! Alicia also stormed off. Hugh: And that's what happens when you don't let things go. Lisa swatted Hugh Lisa: You shut up… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Athena and Howie both snuck out of their house. Athena: Are you positive mom and dad won't know we came to meet Hugh Jr and Alicia at the park? Howie: Positive. And we'll return home before dinner. Athena: Oh, thank goodness! ~ ~ ~ At the park, Hugh Jr and Alicia met up with Athena and Howie. Hugh Jr: Athena! Alicia: Howie! Athena: We have to make this quick… my parents don't want me to hang out with you, Hugh Jr. Hugh Jr: Exactly. My parents don't want me to see you. And I say enough is enough. I will spend time with you! Alicia: And Howie, I don't care what they think. Howie: Neither do I! Alicia and Howie hugged as Athena and Hugh Jr hugged. ~ ~ ~ After a while, Athena and Howie made it home. Lexie and Francis looked mad as Athena and Howie arrived late. Lexie: You two missed dinner! Where were you? Athena: At the library. I was studying for my big history test next week. Howie: And I was with Athena to help her! Francis: Don't lie. We know exactly what you were doing. Athena: Fine! I got sushi with Hugh Jr. Howie: And I went to the mall with Alicia. Lexie: When will you ever learn? They're no good… and neither are their parents. Athena: Look, Hugh Jr is a really good friend… Howie: And so is Alicia! Athena: And they are the best friends ever to us. So you should let us see them. Lexie rolled her eyes. Lexie: Fine. If I let you two see them, promise us you won't be late for dinner or bedtime. Athena and Howie (in unison): Deal! Athena and Howie, and their parents hugged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5